dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Syn Shenron
Syn Shenron bears some strong similarities to Frieza. Examples being the finger beam, white skin, ruthless attitude, and the sound they both they both make when they walk. Plus both had red color pupils. There is also the fact that Frieza was the reason the wish that brought Syn Shenron into existance happened. I just rewatched all the episodes where Omega appears, and the only scenes where he is missing a Dragon Ball on his chest is after he loses the four star ball. If someone can confirm this then that piece of trivia can be taken down considering he actually was missing the ball. North Kai 21:50, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure this is true, i'll go ahead and remove that, unless someone else can point out the faulty scene. 01:10, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Video Game Appearances I'm 105% sure that not a single shadow dragon was in Budokai Tenkaichi 1, but I have no idea as to the rest of the Tenkaichi series because I only own a copy of the first. :Corrected. Jeangabin666 17:44, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Replace pic That pic where Syn is grabbing Goku really needs a replacement, as the current pic has watermarks and the Dragon Ball Logo covering about 1/5th of the picture. Think if I went Super Saiyan my goatee would grow? 20:42, July 14, 2011 (UTC) : Done. - 20:55, July 14, 2011 (UTC) : : Thanks! Think if I went Super Saiyan my goatee would grow? 20:55, July 14, 2011 (UTC) New move I was watching a UT video, and Omega Shenron used a move called Demon Death Ball. I will put the pic here. I don't remember GT well, did Omega ever use a move like this? Maybe it might be a video game exclusive. 22:34, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :To attack Trunks, Gohan and Goten in "Universal Allies". Jeangabin666 12:21, November 12, 2011 (UTC) More powerful than Syn Shenron I'm curious about the statement that Super Saiyan 4 Gojeta is the only character more powerful than Syn Shenron. Isn't Vegito technically more powerful as well? He is also a fusion of Goku and Vegeta, and therefore capable of reaching Super Saiyan 4. Additionally, I was under the impression that the Potara fusions was more powerful than the Fusion Dance. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I feel he should be added here. MenachemSchmuel 21:53, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :Speculation. Vegito never fought Syn Shenron.. 22:28, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :Well sure, they never directly fought, but if that's the reasoning how can it be said that anyone at all is the most powerful? Gogeta never fought Buu, he never fought Cell, Frieza, or even King Piccolo. Since we've never seen those fights, it's technically speculation that he's stronger, even though we assume that he is. It seems to be to be fair reasoning--we assume Gogeta is stronger than Frieza because Goku beat Frieza, and Gogeta is assumed to be stronger than Goku because of the fusion. Therefore, Gogeta is more powerful than Frieza. :By similar logic, we are told by the Old Kai that Potara earrings result in stronger fusions than the Fusion Dance. Vegito is therefore more powerful than Gogeta, and Gogeta is more powerful than Syn Shenron. Even if the Old Kai was wrong, and Vegito is not more powerful than Gogeta, they should still be equal at the very least. :MenachemSchmuel 01:34, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :Gogeta is a Super Saiyan 4 in GT. It is not proven that Vegito can go Super Saiyan 4 or that he is stronger than a Super Saiyan 4.. You can't compare the Vegito only appearing in Z to the GT Gogeta, it would be speculation.. 07:58, March 28, 2012 (UTC) What wish created him? I'm curious does anyone know what wish created Syn Shenron?MrAnonymous (talk) 18:41, August 4, 2013 (UTC)MrAnonymous :The wish of reviving all the Namekians killed by Frieza's men 18:57, August 4, 2013 (UTC) What is wrong with this? Personality Being born from one of the strongest selfless wishes, Syn Shenron is the most selfish, uncaring, and evil-hearted of all the Shadow Dragons. He does not feel any compassion for life, even destroying his fellow Shadow Dragons if it means accomplishing a selfish goal. Unlike Nuova, Syn will not fight in a fair match, and will not wait for an opponent to recover from their injuries. He can become arrogant in times of complete dominance against his opponents, sometimes letting them suffer slowly, and mocking them before the next fatal attack, showing an intense sadism streak. Unlike past villains, Syn Shenron knows his limits and will attempt to prevent his enemies from powering up instead of allowing them to do so to make the fight more interesting. If overshadowed by a stronger opponent, Syn can be driven to fear and worry, but he usually attempts to hide it as quickly as he can (his proud facade is finally destroyed in his last moments, when he realizes that he cannot stop Goku's Universal Spirit Bomb). Biography As Omega Shenron, being the dragon of absolute destruction, his brutal personality becomes more pronounced and he becomes intent on destroying everything and everybody that stands in his way. He is nearly invincible in this form and is only outclassed by the fusion of Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. He easily beats up Goku, Vegeta, Majuub, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks, and nearly managed to destroy the Earth through the mere release of his negative energies. In the end, it took a Spirit Bomb from the whole universe to defeat him. Jdogno7 (talk) 03:14, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :"Intense sadism streak" is an opinion, he didn't cut any limb while laughing. The guy is just happy over his victory, which matches more an arrogant/Narcissic personality than a sadistic one. :There is no appearant reason to switch Trunks and Goten, especially since Trunks is older and a much more important character than Goten in GT. 11:37, May 1, 2014 (UTC) "...sometimes letting them suffer slowly,...": That matches a sadistic personality quite well. Jdogno7 (talk) 11:46, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :Can we finish this discussion please? We're still getting edit wars. The issue: is Syn Shenron sadistic or not? Since he enjoys hurting people, my gut says yes. Anyone disagree? 05:37, August 26, 2014 (UTC) ::I do but only because their are villains or former villains (when they where a villain) who enjoy hurting people that are not consider sadistic like Vegeta and Raditz to name two and even if he is he hardly shows it as Syn he shows it more as Omega I am not saying he isn't but I think it needs to be clarified which one is more sadistic. I would say that both Vegeta and Raditz have sadistic tendencies. Why do we need to clarify whether Syn or Omega is more sadistic? They never even exist at the same time. That seems like an arbitrary thing to want to include in an article. 12:49, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :I know they don't but what about user's who doesn't know that they both don't exist at the same time. They may think they do and that Syn is sadistic and that Omega isn't but I am ok with whatever everyone else decides if I am the only one who disagrees. Plus he as Syn he never went around make the non fighter's suffer by beating them down as far as we know now as Omega he didn't either but he laughed at Goku while Goku was laying in a hole that Omega himself made but it was only till Goku came back up with the Universal Spirit Bomb. We don't normally do character comparisons outright for age, power, speed, or anything else. "Sadism" level should not be an exception. 23:03, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :Ok well I didn't know that. 'Alternate form' Syn shenron has a alternate form to omega shenron that was seen briefly in dragon ball gt. the form he takes when he absorbs six of the dragon balls, which result in a weaker version of omega shenron. you can say that this form is quite similar to Super Buu (Piccolo/Trunks/Goten Aborbed), which is a alternate form of Super Buu (Gotenks/Piccolo Aborbed). Nikon23 10:07AM 12/18/2014 :Except there isn't any source on this alternate form. In all games he appears, he's either Syn Shenron or Omega with all balls. When he loses the four-star Dragon Ball, he's still Omega, but not full power. 15:58, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Has Omega Shenron (with Six Dragon Balls absorbed) ever been featured in a video game before? Personally I'd say that we should count Omega Shenron (Six Dragon Balls absorbed) and Omega Shenron (Seven Dragon Balls absorbed) as different forms. The two forms are different in appearance, power, and abilities. We allow Goku his Super Saiyan (Kid) forms (even though they are not really different forms), so why not give Syn his two different Omega forms?--Neffyarious (talk) 03:48, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :I don't think there is an Omega Shenron with six balls in any game. But there are several games in which Goku has his kid super saiyan form. 15:09, December 21, 2014 (UTC) GT Goku gets to use Super Saiyan in several games, there has never been a game where Super Saiyan Goku and Super Saiyan Goku (Kid) are separate forms that one versio of Goku transforms to.--Neffyarious (talk) 15:27, December 21, 2014 (UTC) :BT3 has separate versions of Goku, one (or two?) that can become Super Saiyan as an adult, and one that can become Super Saiyan as a kid. To have them on the same character, I suppose Goku would need a "wish from Shenron" transformation jump or something. Not sure how this helps/hurts the discussion, just trying to be helpful : ) 20:57, December 21, 2014 (UTC) :you recognize other transformation such as yamcha and etc being super saiyan from dragon ball sd, but you won't recognize that omega shenron did in fact have a alternate form in gt? it was in the anime. . i can say the same thing about frieza's 50% Power''' Nikon23 02:47, December 22, 2014 (UTC)' I removed Yamcha and Puar from Super Saiyan. Anyway, his weaker form of Omega Shenron is already pointed out at the end of the section, and we don't need to do another section because it's pointless since there's no source to it anyway. 11:43, December 22, 2014 (UTC) i thought gt was the source? Nikon23 18:46, December 22, 2014 (UTC) XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ebin :-DDDDDDDDDDDDDD Even in GT, they don't call him nothing other than Omega Shenron. 19:05, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Regarding the edit. The 2nd Volume of the GT Perfect Files haven't been translated, and the 1st Volume only goes up to the Baby arc, so whoever put that made it up. That's also invalidated by the show because Yi Xing Long states he's 10 times stronger, or even ''more. Not almost 10x stronger. MikeCap (talk) 20:44, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :ok I fix. 21:19, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Wrong Trivia Omega Shenron isn't the last battle seen on scene. Wouldn't that be the move/tv-special (idk which) that had Goku Jr in it?J spencer93 (talk) 18:40, September 16, 2017 (UTC)